


"Do you want me to leave?"

by Lumus



Series: NCT Prompts ~ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fic, Understand it as you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumus/pseuds/Lumus
Summary: We all have bad days.





	"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you?" Jeno asked once again, in the cool yet caring tone he has. 

Jaemin just stared blankly at him.

"What?"

The week had been hell. It's not like they were completely overworked, at least they could actually focus on a couple of stuff at the time, nor like Donghyuck who was hopping from continent to continent every other day. 

Dealing with a somewhat boisterous personality was tiring. Emotions were loud, even when verbally he wasn't. It was tiring, Jaemin was snappy in his own way, where he wouldn't necessarily raise his voice, but his mood was a damper sometimes on the others, which made everything really uncomfortable and weird and overall disgraceful. 

Knowing he was the one making things awkward like that, irritated him even more. 

"Do you want me to leave? So you can have some time alone..." Jeno repeated, getting him out of his thoughts. 

No. Of course not, why would he want that? Why would he victimize himself further pushing aside one of the strongest pillars in his life, who's so patiently waiting for him to answer, wanting to know what he could do to make him feel better. 

His silent ways may have answered for him when Jaemin landed his eyes in Jeno's, he didn't need to say anything else. He walked a few steps closer, sitting right beside him on the bed and opened his arms to receive him, an opportunity Jaemin didn't pass. 

He buried himself there as if all he wanted was his warm and softness to just swallow him whole. He wanted to cry at the comfort he started feeling. In an instant, all the angst was gone, replaced by warmth and sunshine filling his chest and that was so cheesy he was glad it stayed on his mind.

Somehow Jeno knew, because he giggled and the feeling was intensified, Jaemin buried himself even more in his arms, tumbling on the bed completely and resting right there.

This is what having a soulmate felt like and he was so grateful for it. 

"I'm here, Jaemin-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I want to try to do this often so I can write some more and gent into a habit of doing so.  
The prompts I'm using are from [here](https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts) and I have just a few numbers picked out, so, if you read until here, feel free to pick one too! ^^


End file.
